


Camping Compromise

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_goldenage, Ficlet, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Older Characters, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Thanks toalisannefor the title. ♥





	Camping Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **alisanne** for the title. ♥

"This is a tent."

"Well spotted, Potter."

Harry turned to look at Draco. "Why would you want to go camping in a tent?"

Draco bristled. "Isn't that how one goes camping?"

"Well, yes...." Harry lifted the flap and looked inside. Though much larger on the inside as magical tents always were, it wasn't the ostentatious, high-class affair he'd come to expect from the Malfoys. 

No chandeliers, marble tile, gilded picture frames, though he wouldn't mind a bed as decadent as Draco's current one. 

Harry was rather fond of what the two of them got up to in it.

"Where did you get it?"

Draco crossed his arms in front of his chest defensively and mumbled, "Jdge."

"Sorry, did you say 'judge'?"

"George Weasley, if you must know!" 

Harry smiled, quite touched. If Draco had gone to the trouble to ask _George_ of all people, well, that meant something. George still gave Draco grief as if Hogwarts had been four years ago not nearly forty. Harry knew the teasing was a sign of affection though Draco didn't always see it that way.

"What should we do on this camping trip?" Harry said, moving closer. "I may have some ideas."

"Better be careful of your knees, Auror Potter. They aren't what they used to be."

"Who says that I'll be the one on my knees?" 

Draco lifted a brow and smirked. "I do."

Harry grinned and took Draco's hand, pulling him into the tent. "I hope you don't throw your back out."


End file.
